muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hollywood Walk of Fame
The Hollywood Walk of Fame is a pavement along Hollywood Boulevard and Vine Street in Hollywood, California, which is embedded with more than 2,000 five-pointed stars featuring the names of celebrities honored by the Hollywood Chamber of Commerce for their contributions to the entertainment industry. __TOC__ Jim Henson was posthumously inducted to the Hollywood Walk of Fame on September 24, 1991 (Henson's 55th birthday).WalkOfFame.com - Jim Henson Big Bird was inducted to the Walk of Fame on April 21, 1994.WalkOfFame.com - Big Bird Ruth Buzzi, Emilio Delgado, Michael Loman and Cheryl Henson also participated in the ceremony on Hollywood Boulevard in front of the Galaxy Theatre Complex. On November 14, 2002, Muppet fans gathered on Hollywood Blvd. to see Kermit the Frog receive his star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.WalkOfFame.com - Kermit the Frog The ceremony was hosted by Johnny Grant, the honorary mayor of Hollywood. Among the celebrities in attendance were actor David Arquette, and family members Jane Henson, Brian Henson and Heather Henson. Sweetums also made an appearance. Part of the celebration was included as a featurette on the MGM DVD version of It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie as a Hidden Easter Egg. The Hollywood Chamber of Commerce announced on June 17, 2010 that the Muppets would be receiving a star on the Hollywood “Wocka Wocka” Famewalkoffame.com - The Muppets in the Motion Pictures category. Other inductees chosen at the same time include Laura Dern, Danny DeVito, Melissa Etheridge, Tina Fey, Neil Patrick Harris, Ed O'Neill, Oprah Winfrey, Reese Witherspoon and John Wells. There is a five year window of scheduling for the placement of the star (the 2,466th),Walk of Fame 2011 Selection and the date chosen was March 20, 2012, coinciding with the release of The Muppets on home video.WalkOfFame.com - The Muppets The star was unveiled on 6834 Hollywood Boulevard, in front of the El Capitan Theatre. Guest speakers included then-president of Walt Disney Studios, Rich Ross and The Jim Henson Company CEO, Lisa Henson. Muppets in attendance were Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Animal, Pepe the King Prawn, Walter and Sweetums. The Muppet performers present included Steve Whitmire, Dave Goelz, Eric Jacobson, Bill Barretta, Peter Linz, Matt Vogel, David Rudman, and Bruce Lanoil; many of whom appeared after the ceremony.Wilkie Matt. The Muppets at the Hollywood Wocka Fame. ToughPigs. March 26, 2012 After the ceremony, Brian Henson gave his thoughts on The Muppets; TheHollywoodWalkOfFame-TheMuppets-(2012-03-20)02.jpg|The Muppets, receiving their star on March 20, 2012 in front of the El Capitan Theatre. TheHollywoodWalkOfFame-TheMuppets-(2012-03-20)03.jpg|With Rich Ross, Lisa and Brian Henson. Video Stars and locations Image:Wof_Jim_Henson.jpg| Image:Bigbirdstar.jpg| Image:Kermit_the_Forg_HWOF.jpg| Image:TheHollywoodWalkOfFame-TheMuppetsStar-(2012-03-20).jpg| Jim Henson lamppost banner In 2010, to commemorate the 50th anniversary of the the Hollywood Walk of Fame, the Hollywood Chamber of Commerce placed commemorative banners along the walk. The Jim Henson Company sponsored a banner in honor of Jim Henson. The banner can be seen in a few scenes on Hollywood Boulevard in 2011's The Muppets. Image:Jim Henson Banner - 2.jpg Image:Theatre_front_2011.jpg|For The Muppets filming, the exterior of the El Capitan theater stood in for the exterior of The Muppet Theatre. Image:Themuppets2011_jh_cameo.jpg|The banner can also be spotted during the musical finale of The Muppets. References * In Miss Piggy's Hollywood, Miss Piggy displays the established stars to the viewers, eventually showing that she has a star as well. However, Gonzo reveals that unlike the other stars, Miss Piggy's star is portable. * In the Muppet Babies episode "This Little Piggy Went to Hollywood," Baby Piggy imagines having a star on the Walk of Fame. * In the ''Sesame Street'' coloring book Let's Take a Trip!, Bert and Ernie visit the "Hollywood Walk of Fame", however Ernie is shown leaving his handprints in cement à la Grauman's Chinese Theatre. * In the The Muppets episode "Little Green Lie," Miss Piggy, Kermit and Robin can be seen at the Hollywood Walk of Fame in a flashback photograph, encountering a Miss Piggy impersonator. Image:Piggy-hollywoodstar.jpg Image:Baby_piggys_star.JPG Image:Walkoffame.JPG Image:TM114-40.png Connections Many celebrities with stars on the Walk of Fame have worked with the Muppets and the Jim Henson Company over the years. Sources External links * Official site * Muppet Central Article * CNN Interview * Jim Henson Walk of Fame pole banner __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Monuments Category:Awards Category:Real World Locations Category:Live Appearances Category:Events